doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Master (Bruce)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctor. Der Master im Körper von Bruce Nachdem der Dreizehnte Master auf Skaro zum Tode verurteilt wurde, gewährt man ihm einen letzten Wunsch. Er verfügt, dass seine Überreste vom Doctor nach Gallifrey transportiert werden sollen. Der Siebte Doctor erklärt sich dazu bereit. Doch als die Überreste des Masters, welche der Doctor in einer Schatulle aufbewahrt, sich durch den vorherigen Kontakt mit einem sogenannten Morphant zu neuem Leben erheben, wird die TARDIS des Doctors in ihrem Kurs gestört und muss auf der Erde notlanden. Während der Doctor, kurz nachdem er aus der TARDIS getreten ist, von einer Straßen-Gang angeschossen und in ein Krankenhaus geliefert wird, entkommt auch die boshafte Essenz des Masters aus der TARDIS und manifestiert sich später im Rettungssanitäter Bruce. In dieser Gestalt versucht der Master nun, sich der TARDIS und des Doctors zu bemächtigen, um ihm dessen (frisch regenerierten) Körper zu stehlen. Der Plan schlägt fehl und der Master wird von der TARDIS des Doctors in das Auge der Harmonie gezogen (Doctor Who). Im Zeit-Vortex Als das Auge der Harmonie den Master in reine Energie zerlegt, gelingt es dem Master, seine Energie mit der TARDIS des Doctors zu vereinen. Die TARDIS bündelt den Großteil der Master-Energie in einem freien Raum und wirft diesen im Zeit-Vortex aus, um so sich selbst und den Doctor zu schützen (The Lifeboat and the Deathboat). Kleine Energie-Reste verbleiben jedoch in der TARDIS und machen sich immer wieder mal bemerkbar (Sometime Never..., The Deadstone Memorial, The Gallifrey Chronicles). In dem abgestoßenen TARDIS-Fragment gelingt es dem Master, seinen Körper wieder zu materialisieren, er ist nun aber für eine lange Zeit im Vortex gefangen. Es gelingt ihm, ein Junges der Vortex-Kreatur Vormatoda zu fangen und ihm das Aussehen und das Bewusstsein eines Mädchens von der Erde zu geben. Inspirieren lässt er sich dabei von einem Film, den er in der TARDIS auf der Suche nach einem Hilfsmittel zur Flucht fand. Aus verschiedenen Teilen gestrandeter Schiffe erweitert er sein Schiff, bis er auf River Song trifft, die aus Versehen im Vortex landete und rettet sie. Er weiß, wer sie ist (Animal Instinct) und gibt sich ihr gegenüber als "Daniel" aus, der mit seiner Tochter "Alison" im Vortex gestrandet ist und nach einem Ausweg sucht. Doch schon bald erkennt sie seine wahre Identität. Gemeinsam mit der Massenmörderin Kaliopi Mileska gelingt dem Master in einer Stasis-Kapsel die Flucht aus dem Zeit-Vortex. (The Lifeboat and the Deathboat) thumb|left|Der Master trifft [[Master (Yana)|sein zukünftiges Ich (Day of the Master)]] An einem Punkt seiner Zeitlinie gerät der Master auf den Planeten Kolstaan und lässt sich vom Time Lord-Wissenschaftler Artron als Assistent einstellen mit dem Ziel, durch die Experimente des Schöpfers der Artron-Energie sein Leben zu verlängern. Der Achte Doctor landet ebenfalls auf Kolstaan und versucht Artron von der Bösartigkeit des Masters zu überzeugen. Dieser glaubt ihm und leitet die Energie statt auf den Master auf sich über. Dabei erschafft Artron unabsichtlich die Ravenous. Der Master flieht in die Zukunft und trifft auf eine zukünftige männliche Inkarnation, die sich später Yana nennt, sowie seine erste weibliche Inkarnation, Missy. Die Master bieten dem Eleven, einem weiteren bösen Time Lord, der die Ravenous anführt, Atron an, wenn er ihnen Schutz vor den Ravenous verspricht. Der Eleven nimmt an, plant aber, die Master zu hintergehen. Gemeinsam töten die drei Master schließlich den wahnsinnigen Time Lord, der dadurch seinerseits erstmals zu einer Frau regeneriert, welche sich Twelve nennt. Mithilfe der Schmelztiegel der Seelen, machen sie die universale Regeneration aller Wesen, die der Eleven verursacht hat, um die Ravenous das Universum fressen zu lassen, rückgängig und statten ihre dreizehnte Inkarnation, die von den Ravenous getötet wurde, mit einem neuen Regenerationszyklus aus. Missy und Yana beschließen zuvor, die Erinnerung des Bruce-Masters zu löschen und ihn zurück in den Vortex zu verbannen (Day of the Master). Die Essenz des Masters Der Master ist damit mitnichten am Ende seiner Existenz. Seine rasend wütende Essenz beginnt sich im Zeit-Vortex langsam aufzulösen, doch sie wird von Esterath bemerkt, einem mächtigen Wesen, dass die Glorie bewacht und kontrolliert. Esterath erkennt in dem Hass des Masters auf den Doctor eine mächtige Kraft. Diese will Esterath für seine Pläne nutzen und verschafft dem Master einen neuen Körper. In dieser neuen Inkarnation begibt sich der Master auf die Spur des Doctors (The Glorious Dead). Außerhalb des Kanons [[Datei:The_Five_Masters_Kampf_der_Master.jpg|thumb|Der Master streitet mit vier seiner anderen Inkarnationen um die Macht im Universum (The Five Masters).]]In dem Titan-Backup-Comic The Abominable Showmen und The Five Masters treffen fünf Inkarnationen des Masters zusammen, um eine Band für die galaxisweite Sendung Battle of the Bands Beyond Stars zu gründen; mit dem entstellten Master und dem Tremas-Master als Gitarristen, dem Saxon-Master als Schlagzeuger, dem Bruce-Master als Pianist und Missy als Sängerin. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters